King TOTHRA
King TOTHRA first appeared in his larva form and then later on his Imago form that appear in Godzilla: Sequel Spears as the villain of the story. Name No one knows what King TOTHRA's name means. People have been calling it "The 5 headed larva" But the "King" part refers to "the male ruler of an independent state, especially one who inherits the position by right of birth." While the "TOTHRA" part remains unknown. Design Appearance Larva Form King TOTHRA's larva form looks like a 5 headed MUTO worm. He has no arms and legs to help him get up. He's weak in his larva form. He also has spikes on his back for when he is born from his egg. Imago Form King TOTHRA's imago form is bigger and stronger than his larva form. King TOTHRA has two huge wings, to tails, and 5 heads! Each head has the same pattern. King TOTHRA also has pattern on his wings and few little spikes on his back. Portrayal King TOTHRA is portrayed with CGI Roar King TOTHRA's roar is more MUTO then Mothra. We hear a bit of Mothra sounds a bit but not a lot because of it's appearance and being more evil then good. Sometimes when fighting Godzilla, King TOTHRA would have a clapping noise or insect noise sound from his mouth or 5 different mouths. He also releases a series of growls similar to a lion's or a panther's. Personality Larva Form King TOTHRA's larva form personality likes almost like Mothra's larva form but different. He kills anyone but his creator, Luke. Imago Form Each 5 heads of King TOTHRA has a different personality! The middle is the leader and the rest is the soldiers who listen to him. At some points, one of the heads wouldn't listen to the middle and the others would tattletale on him because they fear the middle head the most. Origins King TOTHRA'S larva form is the weakest kaiju of them all, however when he turns into something better when he enters his cocoon stage. King TOTHRA's imago form is huge and strong! It almost won against Godzilla but lost the moment when Godzilla somehow had the upper hand. History Godzilla: Sequel Spears King TOTHRA's larva form is the first thing to appear. He notice Luke and a couple of people and see them as a theat. The Ghidorah blood in him tries to call Godzilla so he can have the title for himself. Then he enters his cocoon stage and began to change in his imago form. King TOTHRA's hatch out of his cocoon stage and became his imago form. King TOTHRA roared in the air and started to attack Alan Jonah's men, one at a time. Then Godzilla showed up and they began to battle it out after King TOTHRA challenge him for the title, The King of the Monsters. Godzilla does the challenge and they battle it out. Then when King TOTHRA was badly hurt, he picked up Godzilla with ease and flew in the air, a few thousand feet. Godzilla then used his atomic breath to cut both of his wings and killed King TOTHRA when he used him as a landing pad. Abilities Alpha Call King TOTHRA's larva form can Alpha Call titans to him but he wants Godzilla so he called him to come and fight him. Black Gravity Beams Each head can use Black Gravity Beams to attack Titans with. Slimy Skin King TOTHRA's larva form has slimy skin that can block bullets, missiles, and other strong weapons. Even knifes! Durability King TOTHRA's larva form is able move very quickly with the slime under his body. In his Imago form, He's taller and more bulletproof and can withstand anything. Flight King TOTHRA's huge wings makes him travel a great distance over time without stopping to rest. Speed and Agility King TOTHRA has great speed when it comes to flying or fighting. Strength and Combat King TOTHRA was strong but not strong enough. He was able to pick up Godzilla like King MUTO did but only high. Weaknesses Atomic Breath Godzilla's Atomic Breath was able to cut both his wings and few of his heads. Water King TOTHRA can't swim in his imago form and freaked out when Godzilla threw him in the water. Category:KaijuHybrids/SuperKaijuHybrids Category:Destroyer